


A Walk Together

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Clannad
Genre: Family Fluff, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: Drabble. One shot. First ever of the anime/movie/game I love so much. I've never read the visual novel, or played the game. I do have love for this beautiful emotional Keys Studios work. A walk home together one afternoon. The main family, of course ^__^ More will come of these three ;)
Relationships: Furukawa Nagisa & Okazaki Tomoya & Okazaki Ushio
Kudos: 6





	A Walk Together

_A walk Together_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Clannad or it's characters. Just the idea I thought of recently due to the wintry weather outside as of late._

A fine day outside of the Okazaki residence turns sleet. The one to take notice while doing house chores was Nagisa Furukawa Okazaki. When staring out the window her eyes widened at the sight of falling snow. Remembering hours ago the snow wasn't even there or visible when taking her young daughter to school that morning.

Her husband Tomoya has just arrived letting her know soon as he takes off his shoes. "I'm back, Nagisa."

"Oh welcome back, Tomoya-kun." She smiles closing the curtain from the living room.

As usual afternoon greetings were exchanged between husband and wife. A hug and sweet peck on cheeks and lips. Holding her close to his arms staring closely at her confused face.

"What's the matter?"

"..oh just the weather I didn't think it would snow today."

"Well you know it's the time of the year. It's winter." He fills her in kissing top of her nose.

She smiles tiptoeing kissing his lips sweetly. The happily couple stayed in each other's embrace for a while. Resting her head on his arms looking back at him after few minutes. Realizing she had to get back to cleaning he lets her go.

"I'll pick up our baby girl."

"I usually pick her up in the afternoon though."

"I know you do. But I want to and I want her to know daddy is always here for her." he chuckled scratching back of his head.

Nagisa could just giggle aware of how much Tomoya the man she loved, loved their little girl so much. Shrugging her shoulders letting it be as she continued on with the house work.

Kindergarten~

At a nearby school all the small cute children were being picked up by their parents. Or other family members. Ushio awaits her mother beside Kyou. She happily chatted with the teacher when her eyes widened at the sight of her dear father.

"Tomoya-kun..."

"Daddy..!" 

Ushio gets off the wet slide running to his arms. Soon as she was close by him she trips over her laces. He had to laugh helping her get off the wet floor. She giggled as he dusts off dirt from her cute face kissing top of her head.

"You're okay, Ushio?"

"Yes daddy. You're here. I thought mommy was coming for me."

"Nah she's busy at home. I just wanted to make sure you knew daddy will always come and get you too."

She loved his answer kissing his cheeks. Holding his precious little girl in his arms while carrying her. He looks back at Kyou waving at her. She does the same as she watched them leave for home.

During the walk home they walked in slow paces. Ushio like a small child she was jumped happily on a puddle or pile of falling snow. He watches her smiling. "My baby girl is so cute."

"Thank you daddy. Do you want to build a snowman after it stops?" She asked sticking her tongue out. He watches her closely letting out a small chuckle. "Is daddy listening?"

"Yes we can do that."

"Yay." 

She happily cheers letting of his hands. Cheery as she always was just like her mother, she twirled around. Not aware someone behind the happy father and daughter moment someone was watching them. Keeping quiet a smile in place walking in slow paces not to be seen or aware of by either person. The stranger would smile each other the cute small girl would ask silly questions. Knowing Tomoya was doing his best in answering her questions as well.

'How much I love those two.'

Just another 2 blocks and they'd be home. Tomoya couldn't wait to just sit down and relax. How tired work was for him. Looking back at the sweet smile adorning his little girl melted his heart.

"Let's go eat ice cream daddy."

His eyes widened shaking his head. "I'm sorry baby girl. It's way too cold for that this season."

"..Oh..I'm sorry daddy." she wipes her unexpected tears. "When the days are nicer right. We can get ice cream together? Daddy, mommy and me?"

"Yes we can." He wiped her tears kissing her nose. "Please don't be sad my angel. We'll do something together even through this weather."

"Daddy works a lot .."

"I know."

He was fully aware how sad his precious girls in his life were. It couldn't be helped he worked a lot for their well being. He was told plenty of times to take days off when he needed a break. He was too focused on it. Sighing deciding he would chat with Nagisa about them doing something together.

He wasn't aware Ushio lets go of his hands. Looking around for her. Eyes widened at the sight of one, Nagisa, his wife; Sigh of relief as the two most important people in his life were together. 

"Nagisa we were on our way home."

"I know..I just wanted to make sure you both got home safe." she tells him while hugging her young daughter in her arms. "Mommy let's go somewhere."

"It's snowing though."

"Daddy said we can still do something in this weather though."

"I don't mind us taking a stroll." Nagisa smiles looking back at her husband, "Does daddy mind?"

Tomoya looks away embarrassed by Nagisa's words. Chuckling taking Ushio from Nagisa's arms. "I don't mind a wonderful stroll with my two girls."

"It's not that bad out here. Just a little falling snow." She tells them, "I also bought our umbrellas just in case."

The cute Okazaki girl hugs her parents lovingly. Giving each a peck on their lips, and cheeks. The three happy Okazaki family members stayed in each other's embrace. Tomoya looks back at Nagisa in a daze mouthing an I love you to her. She does the same while holding his hands.

The end.

Please leave positive or negative feedback.

If there are any grammar errors, please let me know.

Laters :3


End file.
